Starfall
by StarryGateway
Summary: Things don't ever stay quiet for very long. So when a Star falls from its perch in the sky, it's up to Jack and the Guardians to help set things right before things get worse. With twists and turns at every bend, they will all learn what it really means to wish upon a star. Rated T for safety
1. When a Star falls

Hey! Bet you didn't expect to hear from me ever again...like ever.. If you are coming cause you watched another one of my stories, I'm sorry to say that I've kinda lost interest in all of them and some I can't even remember where I was going to begin with... Also my grammar is horrid...in comparison to how it has grown to.

Anyway, to new and old readers, I welcome thee. As you guessed, this is a Rise of the Guardians Fic. I saw the movie and just looooooovvveeeedddd it! And then I got the idea for this fic and just had to do it (just seeing how lacking the category is in my opinion).

So buckle up kiddies! Push your rational minds into the back seat and let imagination and belief take the wheel! Cause this is going to be one rocking roller coaster of a ride!

* * *

When you look up to the sky at night, what do you see? Stars, right? Good Answer, and they would be happy to know you are such a clever one to remember them. They need some flattery once in a while. You see, the mystical beings of Earth, like Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny or the Tooth Fairy, aren't the only ones with jobs to do involving the children of the world. Even the stars have their place, though sometimes people forget that.

The Stars are the spirits who guard the precious wishes of the al the children and even the adults of the world. Don't believe me? Remember back when your mother would say wishing on stars helped make them come true? Well that's their job! Though your wish for a pony might not have come true, they still took care of the memory of it, all the dreams that accompanied it, the wonder and hope and joy that that one wish granted you. It's a star's duty to keep all those safe and remembered, and sometimes grant them.

Remember those times when you were feeling just awful and then remembered that time long ago that you wished for something silly? It made you smile and laugh right? That was a star! And that time you wished to do great on a that test you studied for and then aced it? That was one too! They don't do things that big often, as it can be very draining to grant a big wish, but hey the world's a big place and everyone can use a helping hand!

Unfortunately some stars get overworked, and that's when we have shooting stars and meteor showers! A shooting star is actually a star that's gotten so tired that it just falls from its perch and down to Earth. Don't worry! They're fine, they always get found by a Guardian and taken care of until they're all better. Sometimes stars will just cannonball down to Earth and help them firsthand and then go back to their own work. They're silly like that sometimes.

And then there's me...

Some stars...can't ever fall...They are just too important to lose, even for a second. Too many people depend on them, not just kids, adults too. You know which one I'm talking about right? The North Star? I'm also called...

* * *

**(Star Perches in the Sky)**

"POLARIS! HEY! WAKEY WAKEY TWINKLE TOES!" A voice screeched into my ear causing me to jolt up to attention on my perch. The familiar voice giggled as the other star came into view, I already knew who it was. There was only one other star that bothered to really come up and talk to me rather than just for work reasons. The giggling star spirit had short blue-white hair all up in spikes with a few star-shaped clips in it, her sparkling white eyes, a standard for most stars, echoing her joy. This was Alioth, a Big Dipper Star, the ones closest to me in the sky. Her style was pretty standard of most stars, well except me. Same color hair like all stars but mine was right long, like...down to the middle of my back, sometimes my bangs got in the way of my vision.

"Alioth...you startled me..."

"Me? Startle the GREAT POLARIS? Someone call the papers! And I thought I told you to call me Ali! Alioth is soooo long and kinda silly. Plus it's just my title!" Alioth continued to laugh as she joined me on my perch. She slid onto the perch as I gave her room and folded her starlight wings so we could both fit. The perch isn't that big, just a seat meant for the star spirit in charge of that star, but Alioth...Ali never wanted to just hover while I sat.

"I'm not that great...My star is just much brighter than the others and doesn't seem to move..." My train of thought interrupted as Alioth bopped me on the head.

"Not important? Honey, you gotta stop that! You're the NORTH STAR! Everyone knows you! Humans use your star to help guide them places safely! They use you to plot the universe! Sparkles, Polaris, most kids wish on you at night for things. My Star's mostly full of your overflow." This was true. When wishes comes in, they go through my star and then filter out to the nearby constellations like the Big Dipper, who then filter them to everyone else.

"I'm sorry..."

"I told you to stop that! Stars help each other! As long as the wishes get stored and wishes granted, who cares which one actually does it? If you did all the work, we'd all have no job and be so bored we'd just fall and join the Easter Bunny." That got a laugh out of me. Ali once went to help the Easter Bunny out one fall and didn't like him one bit, of course she had been making a mess and it had been a few days before Easter... Bunny had a right to be cross with her...

"You just got back from a fall, right? How was it? Who'd you go help out this time?" I... was not allowed to fall. Ever. Having my star vacant of its spirit was not an option. No one else could use it and without me, the wishes would not filter to the other stars and thereby not stored nor granted. So I've always been up here, only able to pester Alioth and the other stars and have my own dreams and wishes about that world I could only see from afar.

"Well! I went to Tooth again! She's sooooo nice! And she kept me busy so I got to see the kids! It beat sitting on my perch going through wishes, no offense.."

"None taken." Giving her the okay to continue her story, it wasn't Alioth's fault. It was no one's, it was just how things were.

"Okay soooo! You remember hearing about that new Guardian, right?"

"The one who helped stop Pitch? Jack...Frost right?" Alioth nodded furiously.

"That's the one! I got to see him! EEEEEEKKKK! He's soooooo precious! He's like a nova! Only like...not explodey and very cold." I just rolled her eyes. 'Nova' was just a word we used to describe someone who was...very attractive. It's great to be compared to a nova, so bright and bursting with energy and potential. It was amazing. Being called a nova was a great compliment, but Ali used it a lot...and I mean A LOT.

"It was just for a second but I was getting this tooth, nasty little bloody thing, and he just rushed right past! Doing his little icy wicy snowy wnowy thing! He was soooo cool~" Alioth went on with a dramatic sigh.

"Sounds like you had a nice time." I replied giving her a smile.

"Oh yeah...It was magical... Hey! Maybe next time I'll get to talk to him! OOOOO! I'll ask if he can sign something for you! Since you can't go down, you know, a present!"

"That's very thoughtful of you...but.."

"No buts! I'll do it! You'll see!" Giving a playful jab to my shoulder.

"...thanks Ali."

"It's the least I could do...Oh! There's the jingle! Better get back to my perch! Let's get a starring!" Alioth said getting up and flying off after waving goodbye. Alioth had been right, the jingle was starting, it meant the wishes were coming and time to get back to work.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are! _

With the first verse, they came. Floating along through the Sandman's sand as always. The dreams and wishes of children and sometimes even adults! That was what made this job so magical, that even adults didn't stop believing and could wish upon a star.

_When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

The perch opened up, changing from its normal circular sphere with a ledge to a three-dimensional star shape, like those little ornaments or stars on top of Christmas trees. Each perch had ten 'points.' Eight of them, those that faced outwards were for filtering to the other stars. The farther the perches were from mine, the less 'points' were used to filter changing to the second type, the storing 'points'. These points stored the dreams for later use and protection. My star only had two, the point facing upwards and the one facing downwards. Since I had so little room, I only was supposed to hold onto really big wishes like ones that I deemed 'important' and ...special. You don't know how many times I get "I wish Santa was real" as a wish or "I wish for world peace." It's cute, but those take up room and repeat a lot. I have to save mine for special ones. "I wish I could be noticed..., "I wish that I knew what I should be doing..." These wishes, the ones that don't need material things, just the reassurance and strength to continue on until they grant their own wish. That part always made me the happiest. Almost like... 'See? Wasn't so hard, and now here's your reward. You earned it.'

_Then the traveler in the dark  
Thanks you for your tiny spark;  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

I always loved the jingle...It helped me concentrate and made me feel good about my work that I have been doing for...millennia...

A rough shaking interrupted my work...and thoughts. It wasn't just me, looking out to the others at their perches, everyone was shaking! It was violent and unrelenting, and then...the first star fell from her perch...leading to an echo of...

"SKYQUAKE!" And almost as if on cue, the shaking intensified! The wishes and sand falling as everything around just kept shaking! This was much stronger that the normal ones we usually get, nothing is supposed to effect my perch and yet here I am, clenching to my seat for dear life!

And then...there was a crackle, and my world turned sideways. The quake had caused one of the foundations of my star, the forces that keep it up and in the sky, to break. I was hanging off my seat, trying not to fall. It was all I could do! This had NEVER happened! The North Star was the most sturdy star in the sky. It NEVER moved. And yet here it was, one foundation from plummeting down.

"POLARIS!" I heard multiple voices cry, the others had been so busy tending to their own problems to notice my predicament until now. After all, why ever worry about The North Star falling? It never moved, they were just as frantic as I was.

Ali was the closest, I saw her streaking from her star to assist when...

SNNNNNAAAPPPP!

My heart dropped...and so did the star... Right through the boundary line into the lower sky. The last thing I saw was Ali's horrified face before the tumbling started.

I was spinning around, I tried to bring my wings out but I only felt pain as my Avatar Star's points sliced through the starlight. Tumbling and tumbling, I could see the treetops closing in and I had to work fast. If anything, the Avatar Star could not fall as it was. Even though I wasn't supposed to fall, all Avatar Stars had a switch...just in case...it made them smaller and easy to hide until help came.

I winced, trying to get back to the perch...to the marking above where I sat and slammed by fist on it. Instantly it began to shrink. It would become a pendant, easily hidden and held until I could somehow get back to the sky. I just had to hold onto it. Easier said than done, someone really didn't seem to like me as a gust of wind was caught in my undamaged wing and pulled me away.

"NOOOO!" Tears streamed down my face as it fell into the trees and I went crashing into an ice-covered pond, breaking the surface and plunging into the freezing water. It...It was so cold...someone...help me...I...can't swim...

My vision was getting blurry as I fell deeper and just before everything went black...I felt something grab me...It was cold too...

* * *

**(Jack Frost's Pond)**

Well this was certainly turning out to be a wonderful day, and here I thought it would be a slow one so I could go hang with Jamie and his friends. It was getting a little warmer in Burgess and it not all that comfortable for me when it's really warm. I usually go hang out with North in his workshop until it gets colder during this time. Anyway, it was getting around to that time when I would be getting ready to leave when THIS happens.

By THIS, I mean a random girl falling straight into the ice and almost drowning! And it wasn't even like she was skating and it broke, I make sure that doesn't happen ever. It takes a lot to break this ice. No, She falls from THE SKY and crashes through it! And judging how she was dressed, falling into the frozen pond wasn't one her list of things to do today; it was some kinda of simple dress that it if wasn't completely soaked, would probably be very flowy. She was unconscious but I didn't know whether it was because of the fall, the cold or both! Either way, I had gotten her out and moved her to the group of rocks near the pond. She was wrapped in a blanket that Jamie and his friends had left the last time they visited, it was the best I could do. It's hard to help someone get warm when your purpose it making it cold and snow.

All that there was left to do was wait for her to wake up...So I leaned against a nearby rock and slid down to sit. I hope she'll be okay...But just as soon as had I gotten comfortable, I saw the familiar aurora in the sky, the summoning from North for the Guardians to gather...

...

North can wait... And he'd probably understand.. What if something happened when I left? And there was no way I could carry her all the way there. If it was really important, they will come find me... I wasn't going to move until this girl wakes up...

* * *

**(?)**

"Excellent...all is going according to plan...now to begin Phase 2"

* * *

That's all for this time, let's see if you can make some predictions...


	2. Alcor

Well here we are again! I'm going to do something new first before I start on up which is answer one review in particular because it put me in a good mood after reading it.

**Skye-Song-Rose**: The thing you have to know about me (and this goes for all of you) is that I am going to do everything for a reason. Everything. Even when it comes to describing characters. If I tell you everything at the beginning then I don't see a point to continue, so I'm pacing myself. I am looking forward to exploring into Polaris's character more as the story progresses. Remember, she and Alioth have been at this for millennia, so specific interaction cues like what you mentioned would be considered normal to them since this is first-person perspective. These emotions, body language, expressions, and viewpoints that are specific to Polaris will be painfully apparent when I wake her up and have her interacting with the remaining cast. And then to your last point, well, this is just the first chapter after all. Can't let you have everything all at once now can I?

Anyway, I love how you all picked up on my grammar, which is what I guess I deserve for being my own beta. (I may take you up on your beta suggestion in the future, Skye. Perhaps). Now...let's continue where I left off~

* * *

**(North Pole: A little bit earlier)**

"PleaseNorth!Youhavetohelp!" The tiny sprite cried, well, tiny in comparison of myself as she was closer to Tooth's size than my own.

"Calm down, little star. Now can you explain situation again, Alcor? Slowly..." The only problem with stars is that they speak quite quickly. When they talk to each other it's no big deal, I doubt they even notice how fast they talk, but when they come down and speak to others they need to be reminded to slow themselves.

"Itwasaskyquake!Butitwasstrongerthannormal!Everyonewasscreamingand"

"Slowly, little one..." I had to remind her. There was also the fact that the little star was also quite frantic and would probably be pulling her hair out from worry had it not be so short to begin with. Pixie cut is a delightfully accurate name for the common style I see from them. She took a deep breath and exhaled,

"It was a skyquake. But it was stronger than normal. Everyone was screaming and it only got worse! Everything was shaking and it was so scary and then...and then..." She began to sniffle as the beginnings of tears were forming in her eyes. One of my yeti workers walked up and handed her a stuffed puppy which she immediately began hugging tightly, trying to calm herself.

"Polaris...she fell...not even just fell...Her star was ripped from its foundation...I don't know what to do North! I can't even contact the others! The boundary is locked! None of this has ever happened! Idon'tknowwhattodo,wherePolarisis,whytheboundaryislocked uuuuuwwwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" And then she just began sobbing with the occasional hiccups. I just sighed, picking her small form up and giving the star a reassuring hug. Older than the Guardians but still children themselves, the poor dear.

"I want Mizar, North...I want my sister..." Ah...Of course... Alcor and Mizar, the pair of twins. Her concern for Polaris is noted, and important, but to Alcor, being separated from her sister star must be unbearable on top of it all.

Still, the fall of the North Star is very concerning. Polaris is the center of the Network of stars, having her spot vacant of the physical star and its spirit can easily turn very serious. Finding her must be our top priority and I cannot do this alone. As Alcor's cries turned to mild sniffles, I gave her a smile as I set her down and moved to my control panel in front of the giant globe. Specifically, the control for the aurora summons for the Guardians.

"Now then, little one. Let's call the others." And with a twist and push, the summons has been sent. I only hope we are not too late.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. First off, The North Star got bloody ripped from the perches and is somewhere on Earth that we don't know. Then the perches themselves are closed for some reason so we can't even get help. And ta top it all off... Jack didn't even come when he was called!" Bunnymund angrily stomping his foot at the last part.

"Didn't exactly say last part, but yes."

"I'm sure Jack has a reason for not showing up...I just can't think of one." Tooth tried to explain as she fluttered around. Trying to stand up for the missing Guardian was nothing new, especially with how close she was after the incident with Pitch...or it might be the teeth.

"Sandy, are you sure your sand can't pass through the boundary?" Sandy just shook his head but it was Alcor who spoke next. The little star was sitting against a wall, still clutching the toy she had been given.

"Nothing can pass by the boundary when it's active... Only Polaris can unlock it..." She hugged the small toy tightly, "But she's never been on this side of it when it was active...Will it even still open?"

"Well why is the boundary active anyway? If Polaris is needed to unlock it, then isn't she the only one who can activate it?" Tooth floated down to the small star's level, but the star shook her head.

"The network is probably really fragile...It's just a precaution while they fix it...anyone can lock it...but only the North Star can reopen it."

"Don't worry honey...we'll find her." The kind act didn't seem to help cheer the poor dear up anymore.

"Well first, we better bloody go grab Jack. Either somethin's happened or he's just ignoring us, we're still gonna need him." At least the little rivalry between Jack and Bunny has gotten better, another thing that had changed with Pitch's attack.

"Right. Let us go collect Jack and then help Alcor look for Polaris, good plan yes?"

"Um...North? Umm...Can I.."The little star had stood up, still holding the toy like a lifeline. Her starlight wings very similar to the wings of the Tooth Fairy next to her.

"Of course you can join us. More the merrier! Unless you'd rather sit at Pole." I said with a laugh, ah..good she's smiling now.

* * *

"OKAY! Everyone into sleigh!"

"Oh no no no no no no. There is no way you are bloody getting me back in that thing!"

"Nonsense Bunny! We stay together!" I laughed as a yeti tossed in the rabbit as he attempted to flee. Tooth helped guide Alcor into the sleigh and they both tucked in their wings.

"There we go, can't have the wind catching us and blowing up away. Make sure to hold on tight to you puppy so he doesn't blow away too." Seems like Tooth was becoming quiet motherly to the Star. Not surprising, most stars ended up assisting Tooth when they came down, so she is probably more used to them than the rest of us. Well, perhaps except Sandy. After all, it is his sand that carries the wishes to them.

"Zeke."

"Zeke?" The little star nodded her head.

"His name is Zeke. It means shooting star."

"Well isn't that an adorable name. Hello, Zeke" Tooth giggled, shaking the little stuffed dog's paw. The little star was no different than the children we protected, it was heart-warming to see the two bond. Tooth was probably helping keep Alcor's mind away from Mizar and Polaris, to keep her happy.

"Leave it to a star to name something after stars." Bunny grumbled,

"Alioth was right, you are grumpy!" She exclaimed as if it was a grand revelation.

"She WHAT?! That no good hooligan!"

"One day you must tell what happened between you two, Bunny" I laughed, Bunnymund's dislike for the Big Dipper star was well known but he has yet to tell anyone exactly what happened.

"Alioth said afjsadf" Alcor's mouth was covered by Bunny's paw as he gave an awkward laugh

"That's enough about that ya little ankle bitter. Let's just keep it at that."Ah well, eventually we will learn. Bunny gave the little star a pat on the head as he went back to his seat in the sleigh.

"Hang tight! Let's go!" Cracking the reins of the reindeer as they took off in an instant gallop.

"Oh not again!"' Bunny gripping the sides of the sleigh enough to leave claw marks in the wood.

I glanced back to see how the little star was holding up as the sleight went off the ramp. She was completely ecstatic, her eyes regaining the diamond like sparkle they were known for and laughing so hard it was almost hard to remember she had been sobbing earlier.

* * *

(Change P.O.V. to Tooth)

As we gained altitude, the little star looked over the side. She was so adorable. I had met a lot of stars through my work, they seemed to like working with me gathering teeth and they were always such enjoyable company.

"It's just like the Perches! Everything is so small!" She laughed...before her expression saddened..Ah no..Alcor slunk back into her seat, clutching Zeke. I let out a little sigh and wrapped my arms around the little star in a hug,

"It's okay, we'll find Polaris and get your way home open. Don't worry." I tried to encourage her, but Alcor just gave a soft nod.

"I just hope everyone is okay. If I could just be able to talk to Mizar..." Mizar? Oh yes.. I remembered the little star now. a frequent helper of my fairies and I and also the sister star to the one next to me. She had also told me about Alcor a bit as well. They were quite different, even though they were technically twins. Where Alcor was quiet and shy, Mizar was loud and very outgoing. Where Mizar was very aggressive and unrelenting, Alcor was passive and flexible. They were complete opposites, but that's what made them great. They were unique but it was that uniqueness that helped them get along with each other. Guess all twins aren't as identical as they sometimes appeared.

There was something else about them as well. They were one of the few pairs of stars with a connection with each other. They were able to contact each other across distances. Mizar had been known to talk to Alcor while she was working with my fairies and the connection worked the other way as well. However, with the boundary up, that connection was apparently temporarily severed. Alcor must be desperate to hear her sister's voice, or just feel the connection with her sister. I watched as she turned to Sandy,

"Any luck on your end, Sandman?" She asked. Well it was Sandy's sand that brought the wishes of the children up to them in the star perches. Sandy was more used to interaction with the stars than I was in this case, perhaps his sand was able to get through the boundary.

He just shook his head, his sand forming what looked like a wall and an arrow failing to pass through it and then forming an X.

"Oh...I guess not... Thanks anyway Sandman." A few sand figures formed, showing he thought it was not a problem for him and then implying he would keep trying. It didn't help all that much to set Alcor's poor mind at ease, but for now the only thought in her mind was...

_"Polaris...where are you?"_

* * *

And there we go~ Everyone, meet Alcor. She will be the only other star that you will hear from until I get to a certain couple of points. I believe I answered a few of your questions, Skye. :)

'Till Next Time


End file.
